The present invention relates generally to a jeweled mesh to be worn as jewelry. The jeweled mesh has hexagonal-shaped stones and settings. The corners of the settings are flexibly connected together by a linkage system.
Unlike stones with a circular cross-section, stones having a square cross-section that are arranged side by side do not leave spaces between stones and so have been used to form a jewelry mesh.
Since natural rough stones are rarely square, a lot of wasted stone material is generated when a square shape is cut out of the natural rough stone.
Further, the diagonal corners of stones with a square cross-section are adjacent to each other in a mesh. Since the mesh is flexible, these diagonal corners may come into contact with each other and fracture.
It is known to conceal a setting which mounts a precious stone by engaging opposite projections extending inward at the top of the setting into outwardly facing grooves cut in the stone. Generally, such settings are linked together in a mesh by spanning across adjacent sides with a connecting member. The settings for the stones with a square cross-section also have a square cross-section.